What We Could've Been
by strawberriesandchocolate
Summary: There was always something more to them.


What We Could've Been

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>He awoke to the sun happily gracing his face as he tightened his grip on the woman in front of him.<p>

She mumbled incoherent sounds as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her head. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered smoothly into her ear.

She turned her body so she was facing him. "Morning" and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. When she pulled away he simply placed his lips on hers again and there good morning kiss soon turned into a steamy make out session as tongue and teeth fought for dominance. Blaine started to trail his hands down Rachel's back and as he reached the end of her nightgown he started to pull it up.

A tiny wail coming from the hallway stopped them in their tracks. Blaine and Rachel sighed at the interruption. "Don't worry I'll tend to her." Blaine said as he kissed Rachel on the nose. "Thank you. But don't be gone long because I'll miss you." Rachel responded.

Blaine smiled at her words as he left their room, he walked down the hallway and entered the room next to theirs. The crying coming from the crib stopped as Blaine peered over the edge of the crib. She cooed and reached for his face with her tiny hands as she saw who it was.

Blaine picked her up and sat down on the rocking chair next to the crib and started to rock back and forth slowly. "You just wanted attention didn't you?" She squealed as though she were saying yes, causing Blaine to laugh and proceeded to kiss her tiny nose. She laughed at the proximity of their faces and grabbed his nose, gurgling as she tried to squeeze his nose in her tiny hand while Blaine continued to laugh at her attempt to squeeze his nose.

She let go of his nose as her happy demeanor dramatically changed, as she turned a thick shade of red before burting into tears. Blaine reached for the pink pacifier on the table next to him and gave her the pacifier, which she gladly took and as she happily pacified she stared up at him with familiar captivating chocolate brown eyes. Just like her mothers.

As she continued to stare up at him with the pacifier in her mouth, he couldn't help but admire the fact that she looked exactly like her mother.

Her eyes started to droop and soon they completely shut as she fell asleep. Blaine stood up slowly and placed her back in the crib, kissing her cheek before leaving the room.

He walked back to their bedroom and saw Rachel still lying on the bed. "Hey, did you miss me?" he asked jokingly as he climbed onto the bed.

"Yeah I did." Rachel responded as she climbed on top of him, kissing him. Blaine's hands started to roam down her back, finally stopping at her butt as he squeezed her butt cheeks.

Rachel pulled her lips off his "Sorry Blaine but I have to get ready for work." Blaine groaned in frustration but continued to squeeze her butt. Rachel gasped, "Blaine Warbler are you trying to seduce me by squeezing my butt? You naughty boy." and she playfully hit him.

"But I really have to get ready for work." Rachel said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

Blaine's eyes roamed up and down her body as she walked away from him, smirking at the length of her nightgown.

The gleam coming from the silver band on his left hand caught his attention, as he stared at it, it made it difficult to believe that Rachel was his wife and they had a beautiful baby girl. Just the thought of how perfect his life was brought a smile to his face.

The alarm clock next to him started to blare its familiar bothersome noise. He reached to turn it off but as his hand got closer to it the clock moved farther away and then the silver band on his hand vanished as the room turned black.

He sat up abruptly, a sheet of sweat sitting on his forehead. He blinked quickly as he stared into the dark room, the alarm clock next to him blaring the same sound it made every morning. Blaine reached over and turned it off.

It was a dream. A dream that would have portrayed his life if he had just accepted the sparks he felt in the Lima Bean all those months ago.

He stared at his left hand and the silver band missing on his finger made him feel empty. All it did was justify the fact that there was no such thing as Rachel Anderson and no baby girl with matching chocolate brown eyes.

It was all a dream, they were all a dream. It was a simple mind illusion to illustrate what they _could've_ been.

But Blaine knew what to do as he quickly pulled on his jeans, knew that if he wanted to see a silver band on his hand and wake up next to Rachel Berry every morning with a baby in the room next to theirs was that he would need to act fast.

He grabbed his keys and cellphone and ran out of his room and down the stairs, passing his parents eating breakfast not bothering to greet them as he ran out the door and drove out of the driveway with only one intent running through his mind. He was going to find Rachel Berry, kiss her and confess the sparks-no _fireworks_ he felt when they kissed. Forget Kurt, and forget Finn because Rachel Berry was the love of his life and when you find the love of your life you'll do anything just to be with them.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Should I make a sequel?<p>

Also if you're wondering why I didn't give the baby a name it's because in my experience of dreaming I never know the name of someone I've never met before in reality. But if you do then congrats.


End file.
